The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is commonplace in arthroscopic procedures to employ sutures and anchors to secure soft tissues to bone. Despite their widespread use, several improvements in the use of sutures and suture anchors can still be made. For example, the procedure of tying knots can be very time consuming, thereby increasing the cost of the procedure and limiting the capacity of a surgeon. Furthermore, the strength of the repair may be limited by the strength of the knot. This latter drawback may be of particular significance if the knot is tied improperly as the strength of the knot in such situations can be significantly lower than the tensile strength of the suture material.
To overcome this problem, sutures having a single preformed loop have been provided. FIG. 1 represents a prior art suture construction. As shown, one end of the suture is passed through a passage defined in the suture itself. The application of tension to the ends of the suture pulls a portion of the suture through the passage, causing a loop formed in the suture to close. Unfortunately, relaxation of the system may allow a portion of the suture to translate back through the passage, thus potentially relieving some of the desired tension.
It is an object of the present teachings to provide an alternative arrangement for anchoring sutures to bone and soft tissue. The arrangement, which is relatively simple in design and structure, is highly effective for its intended purpose.